Computed Tomography in its transmission (CT), emission (PET, SEPCT), and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) modalities, represents the main research area of the Neuroimaging Section. CT: Ongoing clinical and experimental research projects in transmission CT, include studies of tumoral, degenerative, demyelinating and atrophic processes of the brain, plus hydrocephalus, brain edema, postradiation cerebal necrosis, and surgically correctable lesions in young patients affected by chronic epilepsy. NMR: Our NMR imaging research projects in transmission CT, include studies of tumoral, degenerative, demyelinating andatrophic processes of the brain, plus hydrocephalus, brain edema, postradiation cerebral necrosis, and sugically correctable lesions in young patients affected by chronic epilepsy. NMR: Our NMR imaging reseach is developing along five main lines: 1) we are taking advantage of the exquisite capability of NMR to display fine anatomical detail to advance our diagnostic yield in a number of neurological lesions; 2) we are trying to learn more about the NMR signal of various tissues (in vivo and in vitro studies), starting with the signal from extravasated blood (various types of CNS hemorrhages) and the signal from various types-grades of CNS tumors; (3) we are comparing our clinical NMR imaging results (emphasis on spinal cord diseases. brain tumors, degenerative diseases, and complex partial epilepsy), with those of CT and particulary PET in a variety of abnormal conditions; 4) studies on contract media (Gd-DTPA) for MRI to be introduced either systemetically or intrathecally; and 5) developing new NMR imaging strategies.